Fnaf reborn
by Mrlucky123e
Summary: Wu est un jeune homme de 16 ans sa vie va basculer le jour ou il deside de faire sa nuit dans une pizzaria (avertisement avant de lire sa oublier tout de ce que vous saver deja de fnaf vous ete averti)
1. chapter 1

Bonjour à touse je suis mr lucky mais appeler moi lucky voisi ma première fanfiction que j'appelle fnaf reborn mais avant toute chose va falloir mêtre quelque modification a la timeline actuel de fnaf.

(Attention je tien à rappeler meme si vous le savez déjà que fnaf m'apartien pas et que j'ai les droit comme un peu TLM de faire cette fanfiction et d'instorer mes changement)

pour fnaf 1- purple n'est pas selui que le joueur incarne dans le 1 et le garde de nuit à était tuer par freddy lors de la panne de courent pendent la 4er nuit (mais c'est purple qui a tuer les 5 enfent et les a mit dans les costume just que la l'histoire reste pareil.

Fnaf 2 - aucun changement.

Fnaf 3 -la véritable fin cest la mauvaise et les animatronique des 3 premier jeux son toujour en marche, la pizzaria n'a pas bruler elle a était abandonner comme les deux autre du 1 et du 2.

Fnaf 4- JUST A DREAM.

fnaf 5- cest pareil mais ici c'est la que sa sarete FNAF 6 NEXISTE PAS ICI JE PRÉVIENT FNAF 6 NEXISTE PAS ALORS VENER PAS ME GEULER APRES OK merci, et peut importe ce qui est ariver à purple à la fin de Sisters location dans ma fanfiction IL EST MORT CE CONNARD (desoler jme suis emporter XD.

donc dernier chose il ce peut que certain élément m'échappe j'en suis desoler d'avance je ne metrise rien cest ma première fanfiction je le rappelle et merci à Google correction sinon VOUS NE COMPRENDRIER QUE DALLE À CE QUE JECRIT meme la y'a des mot qu'il arive pas à corriger tellement mon horthograph est merdique.

DONC SUR CE BONNE LECTURE ET DIT MOI SI SA VOUS PLAÎT et si sa vous plaît pas dit rien merci.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

'wu

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'Wuuuu

Zzzzzz

'PTN WU LEVE TON CUL DE MERDE

'AAAAAA QUOI QUOI QUOI CHUI DEBOUT JE... PTN frangin tu ... srx quoi

'Deso mais leve toi mec c'est le grand jour, jarive pas à croire que maman et ppa te laisse partire à 16 ans ptn de chanceux va

'Ben moi jai les note les plus élever du lycée mec NO RAGEXDDDDDDDD

'va chier.

boom, la port congnia si fort que le bruit ce fit entendre dans tout la maison de style japonais. Sur le son brutale de la port de chambre japonaise, wu francais de 16 ans ce précipita dans sa douche,ce lave et s'habillait pour ensuit descendre avec son matelas aider par son père. wu etais maigre sans être anorexique, il portait une veste de laine noir pensent à sans de undertale( merci la référence au pasage) des jean noir enfin vous avez comprit il sabille toute en noir avec une coupe raser sur le coter droit et cest cheveut ce laissent tomber sur la gauche ce qui lui fait une couette qui lui fessait la moitié du visage cachant son euille gauche (comme sanji, pendent que j'y suis pk sanji a une mèche de cheveut sur son euille NON SRX JME POSE CETTE QUESTION DEPUIT LE DÉBUT DU MANGA MOI PTN) cheveut brun et yeux brun a pare son intelligence, son savoir faire et sa dextérité, wu etais normal, dison le banale. Son père lui GRAND et biens bati un peu comme un the rock mais avec une coupe de cheveut jore queu de cheval noir habillée avec un kimono traditionnel.

'Mon fils puis-je te parler une minute.

'Oui ppa.

'...je..je suis fier mais jai un peu peur que tu te face des ennuis et...

' ppa sa va tout va biens aller je te promet.

Sur c'est parole les deux continuait de tout monter les effet de wu dans la valise de sa vanne, celle que son père lui avait donner pour sa fête de 16 ans il y a deux moin.

Deux heure plus tard tout était pret, l'oisillon allait quiter le nid mais sa mere n'étais pas prêt.

'Mon fils je vais tellement menuiller de toi c'est fou, je viendrait te voir souvent.

'Maman les parent son pas autoriser dans l'université ou je vais mais je vous attendrait :).

Sur c'est mot wu grimpa dans sa vanne et decola sans dire aurevoir à cest parents.

'Merde j'aurais dû lui dire la veriter CHUI TROP CON.

en veriter l'université dans laquelle avait était admis wu n'existait même pas, il avait réussi à créer une letre d'invitation et un faut site d'universités pour bleufer cest parent. La veriter cest que ce jeune homme etais peut etre plus intelligent que la moyen des finissant de son lycée mais il ne voulait pas de sa, il ne voulait pas d'une université, ni d'un job exceptionnel que seule lui pourrait avoir, mais la paix, le silence, que le monde arete de tourner autour de lui et qu'il soi enffin a sa place.

Quelque heure plus tard il roulait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il atteingne la grande ville de Washingtons ( avec le voyage en avion comprit financer par son père) il sarete devient ce qu'il croirait être une sort de fast-food avec comme thème les animaux, un ours un lapin et un poussin fessait les afiche de ce vieux restaurent appeler FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA.

'bon cest crasseux mais sa va faire laffaire pour la nuit.

wu sortie de sa vanne et entra dans la pizzaria.

Au moment où il mit les pieds dans la pizzaria son monde va etre changer à jamais.

To be continued...

(Coriger)


	2. Les enmerde commence et nuit 1

Bonjour encore je suis mr lucky mais vous pouvez mapeler lucky voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction.

Je tien a dire au gens qui lise sesi est qui ne save pas ce qu'est fnaf, et biens aller voir les game theory de mad patt, il a des Version vostfr vous inquiéter pas parce que sinon vous aller rien comprendre ( comme natsu XD ) donc sur ce bonne lecture.

\--oui j'aime les bare ok--

En posant le pied dans la pizzaria, wu remarqua une chose, cest sale, crasseux et sa veut rien dire. Des afiche avec lests party son un peu partout sur les mur avec au fond une grande salle avec des long table touse simetrique a l'endroit.

'Ok ouais sa peut le faire meme si c'est vraiment salle et... wtffffff.

En se tournant wu vois sur la scène trois robo géant, un ours, un poussin bourer au stéroïdes et un lapin mauve( pk mauve, demender a Scott)

' dire que cette endroit à sûrement eu un age d'or comme un peu chaque chose quoi.

Il poursuivie sa découvert avec la salle de sécuriser blinder.

'Deux port marchant avec une batrie... mais cest qui l'idiot qui a fait cette salle.

Il sasoit sur la chaise et prend la tablette des camera en main.

'Au moin eu, il etais pas rester coincé dans les anner 70 hahahah( personne comprendra cette blague de merde '_').

Il fit tourner les camera just qu'à celle des Trois robot. Mais tout d'un coup il remarqua qu'il en manquait un.

'... heuuuu wut, il est ou le lapin.

Il sorta alors de la salle de sécuriser pour se diriger vers la salle principal et en effet le lapin nommer bonnie sur les afiche promotionnel sur les mur avait disparut alors qu'il étais sur la scène avec le poussin nommer chica et l'ours nommer freddy. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais, le lapin n'est pas la.

'Peut etre des voleur ou quelque chose comme sa.

mais aucun bruit n'avait été entendu par wu.

il entendu alors une sort de grincement vennent de deriere lui, vue l'état de l'endroit il ne fut pas surprit par ce grincement qui pouvait venir de n'importe quoi vue que l'endroit est aussi vieux que son propre père.

'Bon aller moi je vais faire une nuit blanche.

il prit place dans le siège de la salle de sécurités et sortie de sa poche de valise un cube Rubik qu'il essaya t'en bien que mal de résoudre mais sans succès. cest alors qu'il remarqua que le lapin qui avait disparut etais just a coter de lui dans l'entrée de la porte de sécurités a le regarder avec des yeux vide et un blanc au milieux.

'Ok comment test ariver la toi !-!

Avant même de finir sa phrase que le lapin lui sauta desu, mais a ce que TLM qui lit cette fanfiction croillait et à l'étonnement de bonnie à ce moment là, wu etais pas la dans les bras de bonnie pret a mourire et bonnie etais presque 3 pied en laire ce qui le fit s'écraser dans l'entrée. Bonnie avec un aire de vrai con et meme si il est une ame en quête de vangeance ce demanda dans sa tete ce qui viens de ce passer. Et wu me demanderait vous et biens il est just devant lui un mètre plus loin avec une bâte de baysball.

ALORS SI VOUS ÉTÉ ENCORE LA ET QUE VOUS AVEZ RIEN MAIS JUST RIEN COMPRIT À CE QUI VIENS DARIVER JE VAIS VOUS EXPLIQUER

\--moment d'expliquation--

Avant qu bonnie l'attrape wu cest baisser et a sortie de sa valise une bat de baysball et grâce à celle si donna un coup dans l'abdomen de bonnie ce qui le propulsa en ce servent de son propre point (petit parenthèse PK LES GARDE DE NUIT DANS LES 3 PREMIER FNAF N'ONT PAS D'ARMES DE MATRAQUE ENFFIN UNE ARME DE GARDIEN DE NUIT QUOI SCOTT EXPLIQUE MOI SA PUTAIN) cetais la parenthèse et la fin de l'expliquation BONNE LECTURE.

\--–--trouver L'ereure parceque chui un connard XDDDD--

wu commença alors à avancer vers bonnie encore à terre et en pleine réflexion sur ce qui cest passer. Wu maintenent devant les pieds de bonnie brandie sa bâte devant sa tete.

'Ok test senceur etre quoi toi et j'imagine que test un de cest ptn de monstre dans les filme douleur ou à la fin TLM meur.

bonnie ne repon pas (normal il peut pas parler '_') et ce leve just avant de prendre la fuit et de disparaître dans le noir.

\--vers 8h du matin--

Wu ne se fit pas déranger du reste de la nuit après l'attaque surprise de bonnie qui transformaire en défaite monumentale et quand qu'on est habituer de gagné sa été quelque chose que bonnie n'avait jamais ressentie, un sentiment de non domination sur sa victime, que le chasser ce transforme tout d'un coup en chasseur, qu'au bout du compte c'est le chat qui a baisser sa garde face à la sourie. Il sortie de la salle avec des serne sous les yeux et son cube rubik qu'il n'a pas résolue.

'AAAAAAARG PTN DE MERDE FOUTU CUBE RUBIK'

en frustration, il lança le cube sur bonnie qui ce brisa à l'impact.

'ha ben super tu m'attaque et la tu casse mon cube, meme si j'ai fait un peu exprès -_-. HEY TEST LA ALLO ALLO ALO YA QUELQUN LÀ-DEDANS, TA ESAYER DE ME TUER CONNARD.

mais lanimatronique ne bouge pas d'un cm( vue que dire pas d'un poile ne marche pas, il n'a pas de poile, enfin Jveut dire LEGIQUE QUOI)

'aaaaa ok tue sort du someil la nuit mais la tu fait la statue, ouais ben moi je suis pas du jore à me laisser aller connard de merde.

en montent sur la scène il ce mêla les pied dans ce qui restait de son cube et tomba sur son cul.

'Aaaaa ptn j'ai laire d'un con la et... ok va chier toi.

just devant lui, son cube en un seul morceau et résolue avec écrit desu au sang(play well silly).

'Ok la javoue biens jouer le gros mauve( insulte de l'année).

il se leva et prit le cube et Le brise en morceau.

'Mais tricher c'est pas permit.

en effet les colent sur le cube avait été decoler et récoler, ce détaille fut remarquer par wu, les morceaux de papier arracher discret mais présent.

'No rage rabbit XD. Mais je vais pas partire en courent comme un peureux si tu croillait sa, non moi je reste ici parce que un ptn de lapin mauve ma attaquer alors moi tant que j'ai pas la réponse je continue meme si je doit mourire, ta comprit tete de bite.

il avait eu le temp pendent son discours de ce déplacer Just qu'à la scène et de ce mètre devant le lapin et le regarder dans les yeux.

'ouais cest sa ferme ta geule( JVIENT DE DIRE QUIL POUVAIT PAS PARLER WU PTN TEST CON).

en ce tournand vers la sortie pour aller décharger tout ce qu'il pouvait sortire de sa vanne il entendu venant d'une voie d'enfants (bonne chance).

'a toi aussi bonne chance.

to be continued...

et biens jespere que ce chapitre deux vous a plus moi j'adore ( parce que chui l'auteur quoi BONJOUR LA FOLIE DES GRENDEUR XDDDD) et je voudrait si vous pouvez, que vous me donniez des idées, pas parce que chui en manque d'inspiration mais Pluto que j'ai peur de l'être mais bon encore une de mes fobie que je compt meme plus XD sur ce au prochain chapitre

AA ET AUSSI voulait dire un changement ( Pluto une realiter que dautre chose purple est mort dans Sisters location et mon histoir ce passe en 2025 donc VOILA YAURA PAS PURPLE ET VENER PAS CHIALER JE FAIT CE QUE JVEUT OKAY bon aller à plus.

(Coriger)


	3. La discutions et la nuit 2

Je dit plus, rien jai plus rien à dire.

dans le parking du restaurent délabrer, même pas un rat... just qu'à ce que wu arive avec sa vanne en fessant le plus de bruit possible PTN IL EST CON.

wu en sortant de sa vanne ouvra le coffre et prit en main l'épicerie qu'il avait fait.

'bon le narrateur t'arrête de me geuler desu ptn,

ATTEND COMMENT SA TU ME PARLE

'ben c'est pas parce que deadpool pace le 4er mur que plus personne à le droit.

(bon ok j'arrête de tinsulter) donc avec cest course il rentra dans la pizzaria et les déposa sur une des trois grandre table de la salle principale.

'Bon au moin la je vais avoir de quoi boufer.

(Qu'il boufer son egousentrisme XD)

'Ferme ta geule narrateur je vais te foutre les dent telement profond dans ta bouche faudra que tu te foute ta brosse a dent dans le cul pour te les brousser(réplique de rapide et dengereux 8 FAN BOY CONFIRMED).

sur c'est mot ( et sur la fin de cette blague QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE TROUVE DROLE) il ce diriga vers la scène pour s'adresser à bonnie.

'Donc du coup ouais tu pionce le jour et tu tue la nuit enffin t'essaye de tuer la nuit XDDD.

comme dabitude le silençe totale.

'Tu me fait un bonne chance qui flippe deriere le dos mais un bonjour ou meme un je vais te tuer ben c'est mort tu fait chier le lapin.

Il prit la direction de la salle de securiter pour placer son matelas gonflable,dormir jusqu'à 12h du soir et passer la nuit avec les animatronique.

\--12h--

En ce lèvent il ne prit pas sa douche comme à l'habitude mais ce fait un sandwich et le mange puit sortit habiller avec un pantalon de pijama noir avec des crane blanc avec jakas écrit un peu partout et son chandail dark night avec le joker desu et sa veste noir toujour trop grand pour lui et sa bâte argenter en main. Au cout de minuit il prit une chaise la plaça dans la position inverse de la manière de sasoire habituel chez les gens civiliser (blague de civile au pasage sans insulter wu sinon mes dent vons ce retrouver dans mon cul) et sasoit desu devant la scène avec les trois animatronique.

'Et biens qui commence... non personne... aller quoi meme pas toi bonnie vue que ta laire d'être le plus presser.

le silence total comme d'habitude.

'ok je peut attendre je m'en fou moi de toute facon cest vous qui bouger, pas moi.

Tout d'un coup il ce mit a avoir des mot qu'il sortie de sa propre bouche qu'il ne comprenait pas (its me) avec l'image d'un ourse dorer ressemblant à celui sur la scène. Il senti une présence aussi tôt la vision fini , en se tournent il voi un ourse dorer comme lui sur la scène assi par terre en position de spageti molle.

'cest toi qui ma fait voir sa je suppose. Vous été touse vivant en quelque sort, quecque vous êtes toi et les trois autres.

L'ourse dorer se mit à le regarder avec des blanc dans cest orbit qui devait lui servire de s'yeux.

'Écoute tue moi si sa te chante et pas pare l'autre avec son micro, jai pas de raison de vivre de toute façon donc au moin dit le moi avant de me tuer cest tout ce que je demende.

des mots commensaire a défiler dans sa tete les premier fut (qui est tu et est tu l'homme en mauve).

'je suis wu cest en gros la meuilleur description que je peut te donner et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle qui est cette homme en mauve dont tu parle.

puit les mots(si tu ne l'est pas, c'est mot ne tétais pas destiner).

'Et toi tu est qui'

Les mots( devant toi) résonnait dans son esprit.

'Ha tu est l'ourse dorer.

(On m'appelle golden freddy mais gf ou meme g sera suffisant)

'Dans ce cas ce sera Gold pour toi. Pourquoi le lapin à voulu me tuer.

(bonnie ta prit pour le garde de nuit mais je trouvait sa bizzard qu'un Gard de nuit ce montre apres des années de silence).

' maintenent repon moi queceque vous êtes vous 4.

puit dès image denfent heureut,de fête de bonheur qui ce transforma en lapin dorer, en cadavre cacher dans des costume, en souffrance, en vie perdu et de vie gaspiller pour un reve fou autend que celui qui voulait réussir ce reve. Des l'armes sortie des yeux de wu.

'vous étiez des enfent qui ce son fait tuer par un homme dans un costume de lapin dorer et cacher dans des costume pour resusiter la nuit et tuer les gardien de nuit par colere et haine jusqu'à ce que cette endroit ferme à cause de tout sa mais...qui est cette homme et comment vous avez fait pour revenir à la vie.

(Une Marionette)

'Une...Marionette.

(Dans un reve elle est venu nous livrer un cadeau, une seconde chance, un service qui nous permettrait touse d'enfin être en paix mais les paroles de la Marionette etais fausse même pour lui qui croillait pouvoir y ariver, nous ne connaissons rien de cette homme a par sa cruauté et son sang froid, nous l'avons effrayer et par peur il a mit son masque de lapin qui cest mit à manger son ame et apres...).

'après...

(Retour à la case depart nuit apres nuit le silence etais la seul chose que nous vivions minute après minute, heures après heures, jour après jour et année après année jusqu'à aujourd'hui)

'Eceque vous connaiser son nom.

(D'après ce que je sais il s'appellerait william afton).

sur ce nom dès image, des souvenir remonte à la surface du consient de wu, il conaisait ce cas, william afton etais un tueur d'enfants retrouver mort dans un sort de domaine en dessous de son ancienne demeur, il avait été inculper de meutre a multiple répétition sur des enfent entre 5 et 10 ans et cest enfants etais devenu cest chose, wu en larme devent temp d'horreur tomba à genoux devant l'ours dorer, main par terre.

(pourquoi pleur tu)

'COMMENT COMMENT ECQUE QUELQUN PEUT FAIRE SA A DES ANFENTS ET MEME PAS AVOIR DE REGRET.

(Je ne sais pas plus que toi, je te rappelle que je suis morte quand meme mais tu a un coueur et tu pleur notre sort ce qui veut dire que toi tu ne mérite pas ne mourir pour notre souffrance et je tien a dire que sa fait du biens de parler avec quelqu'un dautre qu'avec soi meme. Je te laisse la vie sauve alors pars et ne revient plus jamais ici).

sur c'est mot 6h sonna et Gold disparut tendi que les animatronique reprit leur humeur du jour et leur posture habituel. Wu en ce lèvent et en sortant dehors dit quelque mot avant de sortire et prendre sa voiture pour aller quelque pars d'autres.

'Snif... jai pas à partire quand quelqun a besoi de mon aide pour aller mieux.

to be continued.

(Coriger)


	4. Le chapitre calme et la nuit 3

le passé...

Il pleuvait ce soir la alors que tonerre gronda sous les coup de deux guerriers s'affrontent dans un cimentier, un père et son fils deux ans plus teau saffronter ce jour là alors que la pluie et le tonnerre bercaire chaqu'un de leur coup... mais quelle sans avait ce comba et pk combattait t'ils l'un contre l'autre... une autre question de la vie qui ne fut résolu.

\-- le présent --

Wu esuillant encore cest larmes étais revenu quelque heures après la discutions qu'il eu avec Gold sur ce que son cest animatronique.

Pour en parler wu etais etrange et cest pour sa qu'il n'a aucun ami mais aussi parce que c'est jugement et cest conviction défiait celle de tout le monde, certaine chose pouvait le faire rigoler comme une bonne bagnard ou alors une blague nul, tellement nul quelle en est drole en ce pisser desu

mais dautre chose comme parler d'une femme batu, d'un enfants disparut ou alors du cas william Afton pouvait le mètre dans un état entre rage intense et douleur émotionnelle. Il sortie de sa voiture avec un aire lent et un peu maladroit,épuiser presque lunatique sur les bord, avec une frorce ridiculement faible il poussa la port et entra dans la pizzaria bourer presque à mort.

'chui rentrer... ben enfait chui déjà dedans.

(Oula il est vraiment bourer la '_')

'Toi ta geule le narrateur je test rien demender.

Ok ok desoler mais c'est pas une bonne idée de noiller c'est émotion dans l'alcool.

'JAI DI TA GEULE PTN.

OK SA VA JE FERME MA GEULE.

wu senpresa de sasoir sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait prit place pendent la discutions avec Gold.

'Chui pas bourer...okay chui just sénile cest pas la même chose.

(Ok appeler un psychologue srx j'avait pas pouvoir le suporter si il fait sa pendent toute la fanfiction ptn :-:)

alors que wu ce mit à parler de tout et de rien en même temps (c posible sa '_') freddy ce mit à bouger et à le regarder.

'T'étais pas sencer etre en vaille le jour toi.

mais encore la rien, le silence total.

freddy est tout les autre Animatronique avait comprit qu'aux fond wu etais gantil et que la personne ici qui avait besoi d'aide setais lui. Il prit un ballon qui trenait par terre et lui lança.

'Tu...tu veut jouer avec moi à lancer la balle c'est sa ... bon ok si tu veut.

les deux sasi sur le sol pour se rouler, ce lencer et meme ce faire des passe en dribblant avec la balle. Et sera encore encore et encore sand que wu voille le temp passée. Vers minuit wu prit sa douche dans le vestiaires des homme, (dire que l'eau courent marche encore '-' ou alors j'ai trop la flemme de faire un chapitre entier sur sa XDDDDDD c'est l'un ou l'autre). Il prit le temp de manger de ce mètre en pijama et de brancher sa télévision cubique( vous savez les ENORME Télé cubique et just SURDIMENTIONNER qu'on avait dans les années 2000 bon cest vous moi j'étais meme pas né). (A oui pour l'électricité la il a sa génératrice avec lui et sa lui a prit quand meme 2h d'installer le Bluetooth de sa teler au satellite qu'il a installer sur le toit de la pizzaria, ben oui il a une remorque le mec LEGIQUE ALLO QUOI). sur les. Coup de minuit il s'installa alors dans son canapé et alluma sa télé pour mater un dessin animer de teletoons ou alors un documentaire de historia.

'aaaaaa chui bien installer quand meme ptn j'espère just que cette génératrice est pas chipe, Jveut qu'elle me lache même pas 2 moin apres que je l'est acheter et meme pas utiliser ...-_- narrateur pk je di sa a voie haute deja moi.

pour les détaille que jai la flemme de dire.

'abendacord -_- la j'ai just laire d'un con sur le bien être social -_-. (RT si test triste)

(Et la vous vous demender ce que ferait freddy pendent tout ce temp... BEN RIEN non non chui srx la il le regardait faire... pas plus compliquer que de faire un chapitre en entier sur l'eau courent ptn XD)

les animatronique qui avait deja prit vie plus freddy qui etais asi par terre depuis tout à l'heure se mire a touse regarder la télé avant que wu s'endorme tranquillement sans que aucun des 4 animatronique (oui meme Gold) ne le réveil.

To be continued.

(Coriger)


	5. La nuit 4 et le ménage

(Petit mot avant le 4er chapitre,je sais pas si ce que je croit est vrai mais je pense avoir faite une petit incohérence dans l'âge de wu, donc dit moi dans l'espace commentaire enfin je sais pas si sa s'appelle comme sa mais dit le moi quoi si vous voiler que dans l'histoire a un moment donner wu change d'âge de 16 à 18 ans parce que c'est une incohérence de ma par donc desoler d'avance si vous la remarquer et que vous vous perdre dans l'histoire a cause de moi encore desoler bonne lecture)

wu se réveilla étaler comme une crêpe( j'aime les crêpe avec du siro) sur le canapé. En ce lèvent il remarque que plus aucun des 4 animatronique est ni sur la scène ni deriere lui pret à lui sauter desu ni meme cacher dans un coin ou alors meme cacher dans les toilette ( jai plus d'idée pourmon énumération ok) ils etais touse envoler, partie, disparut ou pas parce qu'au moment où il tourne la tête il ce retrouve nez à nez devient Gold.

'Ha salut Gold.

(Mmm bizard abituelement les gens on peur de moi quand je fait sa)

'Et depuis quand ta pas vue quelqun de vivant toi.

(00 bon point)

'Hehehehe.

(Mais pourquoi n'est tu pas partie)

'Parce que vous avez besoin d'aide, besoin de quelqun à qui parler, quelqun qui vous aide à suremonter ce que vous esayer de su remonter de puit plus de 40ans sans succès et jai rien d'autre à foutre.

sur c'est mot dès son ce mit à résonner dans la tete de wu.

(AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HO MON DIEUX AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA)

'queceque jai dit de si drole moi'-'.

(Aaaaaa wu selui qui a besoi d'aide c'est toi).

'Ouais ouais c sa course toujour Winnie de pou XDDDD.

(il a quelque chose à pare le fait que tu soi plus brillant que la moyen et oui pour trouver sa chui aller dans ta tete mais ne tinquet pas jai rien changer mais... aussi à par ta diference, test point de vue tu a une façade cacher que personne ne connaît et que seul moi en connaît l'existence. je les découvert quand on a parler et que just a cause d'une simple histoire de meurtre tu test mi a pleurer mais c pas le détaille qui me la indiquer).

'Alors c quoi qui ta fait comprendre que je cacher une façade cacher de moi meme.

(Il y avait plus de rage que de peine et la rage cest la colere et la colere viens du coueur et... je n'est jamais vue autend de colere meme vennent de moi et de es ami.. j'ai eu peur de cette colere qui tabritte wu alors laisse moi te demender... quelle origine et pourquoi est tu comme sa).

Gold fut sourirait en lèvent c'est blanc qui lui servait de glob auculaire le sourire sur le visage de wu... un sourire qui pour une raison totalement inconnue pour l'ourson dorer le fit sourire lui aussi.

'Écoute Gold toute est lier et jai un narrateur a faire chier donc découvre le par toi même XD.

et alorsEUUU ATT QUOI MAIS JAI DI OK JE TE LACHE WU PTN ARETE ME FAIT PAS SA PITIER JAI MAL AU PTN DE DOIGNT SRX QUOI.

'SA JMEN BAS LES COUILLE NARATEUR ALORS TU VA JUST SOUFRIRE AVEC DU REMPLISAGE DE CHAPITRE POUR FAIRE CHIER MEME LES LECTEURS JUST PARCEQUE JE SUIS UN VRAI CONNARD DONC ALLER ACTION BONHOMME.

nssgvacafaaargvdgd.

'Ha quoi queceque ta dit.

Non rien donc sur cest mot autent que moi Gold fut sourprit par cette déclaration.

(Mais comment veut tu que je découvre ton passé avec aucune piste réelle).

'Je sais pas moi test un ourson dorer fait quelque chose jore docteur hoos ou alors cherlochhooms.

(Primo cest qui hoos secondo chui un animatronique dorer pas un détective des anner 60 avec le Quit de haigsteagne( désolé pour les non je sais as les écrire XD) et tresio jme débrouillerait ok).

'Primo ok et seconde c'est les anner 30 pas 60 et je croit meme que cest dans les anner 1890 je sais plus entou qu'à bonne chance.

sur c'est mot, wu ce leva du canapé et peit la direction de l'entrée pour faire quelque "ajustements" a la pizzaria.

tout le monde cest ensuit réunie dans la salle principale avec wu.

'Donc jai décider deuuuuuu... cest qui lui.

sur le cout personne ne comprenait de quoi voulait Parler wu just qu'à ce que foxy (il etais temp ptn) débarque dans la salle principale. Il ce mit à faire des va et viens avec sa tete vers wu et les autre wu et les autres pendent au moin 30 seconde.

(Je t'expliquerai plus tard foxy. Il est notre ami daccord).

Foxy avec un aire de blazer dla life parti aussi tôt vers sa scène.

'Ok ecque y'a encore un autre animatronique que je connaît pas et qui ce cache.

(Non ta vue tout le monde ici wu)

Pupette: ben efai

PUPETTE PAS MAINTENENT PTN. TEST SENCER APARETRE DANS AU MOIN UNE 40TAINE DE CHAPITRE.

Pupette: ooo :(

'Donc j'ai décider d'emménager ici.

sur le cout touse avec la bouche grande ouvert en mode (heuuu il viens de dire quoi la)

(Mais c'est pas habitable ici et là propriétés n'est même pas à toi).

'Enfaite si, jai discuter avec le maire de la ville et il paret que cette batise n'appartient à personne vue qu'elle n'est meme spas sur le terrain de la ville mais just en pleine autoroute (just avant la ville) donc maintenent elle est à moi et sa fait un Probleme en moin au maire.

(Ok heuuu et qu'elle rapport avec nous)

'vous aller m'aider à netoiller et réparer.

(Ok)

et ils ce mit à touse travailler pendent toute la nuit e

'TOI AUSSI NARATEUR TU VIENS AIDER JAI ENCORE PLEIN DE VENGENCE POUR TOI.

aaaaaaa IL ME FAITCHIERRRRRRR.

to be continued...


	6. La nuit 5 et le l'invocation

(Pendent c'est 40 dernière année j'étais rester la imobile a observer le vide avec mes yeux vide et la je nettoillait cette place qui fut des le premier jour une sorte de maison craseuse mais pourquoi suis-je comme sa...si heureuse de faire sa... ecque cest sa faut si je res n'y ce bonheur ou alors cest que moi qui m'imagine des chose... on a passer toute la nuit à baleiller, a nétoyiller et à réparer tout ce qui pouvait etre réparer, le reste, wu a dit qu'il s'en occuperait mais enfait je croit que c'est lui qui ma redonner le goût de vivre... il nous traitr touse comme des humain normal de la vie, comme sa famille, il a laire de ne pas ce fier à notre aparence mais Plutôt à ecque nous somme vraiment... des enfants qui son just perdu et qui on besoin d'un modèle de confiance et qui sera toujour la pour eu... natsu en soi wu est en fait le grand frere que chacun de nous aurait voulu avoir... il a donner un avertissement à bonnie, il ma dit de me débrouiller pour pas que je devienne indépendante à lui et il veut que tout le monde met la main à la pâte pour nettoyer le bordel de la pizzaria... il est aussi gantil que quand il le faut... je les remarquer quand ont nettoillait la pizzaria... il demandait tout le temp souvent avec un s'il te plaît ou quand il ne le disait pas cetais pour qu'on l'aide touse a déplacer un objet ou dautre chose du jore... mais sa colere et sa haine émerge de son corp comme une aura... d'où vient toute cette haine et cette rage de colere ecque cest vraiment relier à son passé ou alors... quelque de biens plus pire que je ne le croit).

au petit matin tout le monde dormait ou etais en mode veille(je parle des animatronique si vous laver pas remarquer) wu et les animatronique avait tout netoiller, le plancher etais propre, le plafon aussi, sur les mur il n'y avait plus aucun de cest afiche et de toute la saleté qui setais développer et toute ce qui etais feraille. Cest wu qui s'en ai charger, il va l'utiliser plus tard. Sur le canapé, wu etais endormi et sur la scène les 3 animatronique en vaille, Gold qui etais toujour introuvable a cette heure de la journer et foxy ... qui regardait wu. Pendent la nuit, Gold avait expliquer la situation actuelle a foxy qui n'avait pas encore aprit a connaître wu.

'Zzzzzzzzzzzmmmm eee quoi chui debout chui debout.

sur le bord du canapé,foxy qui l'observait.

'...heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu salut.

foxy sasoit alors sur le canapé et prit la manette en main pou alumer la télé cubique.

'Bon je te laisse, moi j'avait installer le nouveau conduit d'eau.

Enfait quand wu a rencontrer le maire de la ville, il avait totalement oublier l'existence de cette pizzeria sur un terain meme pas à lui et qui etais relier au conduit de la ville alors pendent toute l'après midi wu a trafiquer un conduit d'eau fait avec la ferraille par lui même (ptn il est vraiment brillant srx et dire que yen a qui affirme que etre intelligent c pas une caliter pffff bende de con) , le procéder qui a utiliser ce composait d'une pompe relier au tuillaut dans le sol, cette pompe aller pomper l'eau pour la filtrer et la donner au réseau deau de la pizzaria (le pire c'est que sa marche, bon il a prit 6heure a tout faire mais sa marche). Apres il prit sa douche et s'occupa ensuit de relier correctement sa génératrice a la pizzaria(meme qu'il a dû aller en acheter une deuxième génératrice '-'). Pour ensuit s'installer avec un bolle de spagetti cuisiner dans la cuisine de la pizzaria par lui même dans son canapé.

'Bon jai relier leau et réparer le courent bon.

Il alluma la télé pour avoir un post de surnaturel parlent d'esprit et de fantômes.

/madame et mesieux tout seux qui dise que les esprits et les fentome n'existe pas son just des espèces de debile qui veul toujour avoir raison, oui les esprits existe et tout ce qui bouge qui parle et qui respire ou est tout simplement à une ame cest oublier sinon cette chose on un esprit mais et en contacte d'un spectre mesdames et mesieux... vous êtes mort/

en regardent cette homme parler d'esprit et de surnaturelle pendent presque 30 minute il pouvait en conclure que presque la moitiés de ce que cette homme disait etais vrai. Ce jore de personne avait raison sur certaine chose mais n'avait aucune preuve pour en découdre et cette preuve wu l'avait.

'... jai une putain d'idée.

il prit la direction de la bibliothèque de Washingtons pour aller prendre des livre sur le surnaturelle, le wija et tout ce qui pouvait concerner la spiritualité et linvoquation d'esprit. En rentrent les animatronique ce tournaire touse vers wu avec des yeux perplexe et le regardaire just qu'à minuit lire et expérimenter avec de la cret blanche des cercle avec une étoile pensent à un cercle satanique et sesi just qu'à presque 2h de la nuit.

'Tout le monde vener dans le cercle.

Les animatronique ce son déplacer dans un cercle rond avec une étoile dedans mais pas rouge mais avec une couleur blanche et pas de 6 ou de 9 un peu partout mais just une étoile au centre.

(Queceque tu va faire wu)

'Fait moi confiance asiser vous touse.

touse sasoit dedans le cercle et wu ce mit au milieux et apres une grande respiration ce mit à résister des phrase incompréhensible.

(Wu quecqui m'arrive je sens quelquechose de pas. Normale wu je...)

pendent presque 3h les animatronique et wu ce mit à résiter les phrases en meme temp just qu'à ce que wu ouvre enfin les yeux.

'... putain j'ai reussi.

Devant lui ce tenait 5 fentome avec la fisionomi d'enfant. Il ce leva pour les voir de plus près.

'J'ai reussi JAI REUSSI JAI INVOQUER VOS ESPRIT OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO GOMGOMGOMGOGMG.

ok on a comprit la.

'NARATEUR TA GEULE.

les Esprit retournaire dans les animatronique pour les réanimer.

(Wu comment a tu fait sa..)

'aucune idée Gold. Ce que je viens de fair Gold sa va tout changer.

(De quoi tu parle quecqui va changer)

'Je vais faire de spirituelle et de science une meme et seul chose.

To be continued...


	7. Le buts de wu

Bonjour petit message avant de commencer, je n'est pas fait de chapitre pendent c'est 2 dernier jour parce que j'étais en train dde réfléchire a la suit de ma fanfiction ( et à regarder le lets play de bob lennon sur l'ombre de la guerre et l'act 2 de jojo bizzard Adventure mais on va dire que j'ai rien dit) donc ce que j'aimerais faire pour ma fanfiction cest créer un univers, une chronologie a partire d'une autre mais avec les règle de base changer mais drastiquement ce qui donne à des changements majeur ( un peu l'effet papillon quoi) alors résumons l'histoire d'ici. Wu est un jeune homme de 16 ans avec une dextérité, une determination et de la débrouillardise et une intelligence un peu plus haute que la moyenne. Comme chaque personnage principale il cache sa pare d'ombre et comme par assard (ou par le pouvoir du cenario de merde) il va atterire au beau milieux d'une histoir de meutre multiple danimatronique poseder par les Esprit d'enfant tuer en quête de vangeance et va apprendre à les connaître. Ce que je veut cest vraiment aller vers le coter plus psichologique pour montrer qu'en fait les vrai monstre ce son pas les animatronique mais le monde parce que de mon point de vue il ni a pas de biens ou de mall mais seulement nos desition que nous prenons qui font la personne que l'on n'est et cest sa que je veut illustrer. que les animatronique peuvent être bon mais pour sa il ma fallu un hero ou entihero, wu. Oui parce que wu n'est pas un hero, ceste il est bon genti et chaleureux mais je les créer pour etre aussi violent et brutal autend avec les mots que les point( ou alors sa bâte de baysball) je voulait vraiment l'adolescent Realist. Dans tout les shonem et animer japonais le hero est pas du tout réaliste, un adolescent avec du coueur SERIEUX LES JAPONAIS bon certe oui wu a du coueur et peit etre chaleureux mais je veut pas en faire non plus un vrai connard, wu est un adolescent qui va passer vers l'âge adultes donc oui il est égoïste par moment est violant. La scène avec bonnie le démontre et yen aura dautre avec le groupe. Pour le coter chaleureux je voulait pas qu'il éprouve rien en voilant l'état et l'histoire des animatronique parce que non wu ne connaît pas l'histoire entière et ne la conetra jamais au complet et son passé n'a AUCUN je di biens AUCUN rapport avec fnaf ou Alors william ou les animatronique, donc oui je voulais un entihero mais pas un connard de compète just quelqun qui a vécu certaine épreuve qui devient certaine situation peut etre gantil alors que dautre il va littéralement defoncer des geule alors cetais un peu le résumer dla chose et donc je vous shouet bonne lecture.

le passé --

dans le meme cimetières, les meme éclaire fessent gronder le ciel, les meme silhouette ce fondent sous la pluie l'un ce bat avec une lame, l'autre une bat de baysball argenter.

'tu croillait que je fléchirait VA CREVER.

,TU NEST PAS DIGNE DE TOUT SESI.

'TON HÉRITAGE JE NENT VEUT PAS PAUVRE FOU. CEST À CAUSE DE SA QUELLE EST MORT, CEST DE TA FAUTE SI ELLE EST MORT, TOI ET TON HÉRITAGE MAUDI JE TE HAIE.

Le présent --

depuis la nuit dernier wu etais partie à la bibliothèque de la ville et est revenu avec une tonne se livre sur la robotique la science et tout ce qui est spirituel et n'étais pas sortie de la salle de securiter depuis.

(Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes freddy)

freddy fit oui de la tete.

(Sa fait presque deux jour et il est toujour la à regarder cest livre et à ilustrer cest dessin etrange de corp bionique, je vais aller voir)

Gold frappa deux coup dans la vitre de sécurités pour attirer l'attention de wu.

'Mmm a salut Gold.

(wu je m'inquiète pour toi, sa fait deux jour que test la et test pas sorti depuis)

'tu sait chui maniaque de la lecture et de laprenstisage, en gros j'aime apprendre et je passe souvent plusieurs jour seul dans mon coin à faire que lire et écrire quand jai une idée deriere la tete ne t'inquiète pas Gold je vais biens.

(Quelle a été la durer la plus longue enfermer comme sa.

'Heuuu peut-être deux trois semaine je sais plus trop.

(0.0 HO c'est pas un peut exagérer)

'Pas pour moi.

(O...ok mais sort de temp en temp s'il te plaît)

'Promit.

2 semain plus tard wu sortie enfin de cette sale et prit une douche avec une bonne nuit de someil et un bon repas(meme si y avait son mini frigo dans la salle. Le jour suivent il ce mit à prendre la ferraille et à bricoler des sort de squelette robotique d'ovation très très très mal fabriquer et mal conçu.

(En effet test très à cheval sur quelquechose quand ta une idée en tête)

'cest ce qui fait ma non beautés vue que je suis moche. et sa fait deja 3 semaine que je suis ici... le temp passe vite quand meme.

(Oui cest vrai mais wu queceque tu fabrique)

'Je vais transmettre vos ame dans des animatronique de ma conception pourquoi.

Tout le monde ce retournaire vaire lui avec la bouche grande ouvert.

(Tu va quoi...mais mais mais cest imposible on poseder cest corp wu comment veux tu que...)

'Tu te souvient de la nuit quand jai reussi a sortire vos ame de vos corp, ben voila jai qu'à faire un boîtier en guise de cerveau qui puise aceuillire de l'énergie cest a dire vos ame puisque de ce que j'ai vue, une ame cest une sort d'énergie qui peut etre transmit d'un objet a l'autre comme un sort de courent énergétique ou pour simplifier un lien un courent quoi une énergie.

(Mai...mais...mais tu ...ta ...tu en est incapable regarde deja cette horreur c'est quoi un bras ou une jambe)

'Un bras mais je vais m'améliorer, faut être réaliste chui pas un pro de robotique c'est la premier foi que j'essaye et deja la un enfant de 5 ans ferait pas mieu donc deja cest pas mal pour un première essaie quand meme, l'étude et la pratique y'a que sa de vrai.

Touse surtout Gold étais sous le choc de ce que wu viens de dire, le résulta de ce fameux bras etais désastreux et wu continue à dire que tout est posible.

(Il est vraiment determiner a créer un corp capable d'accueillir une ame... mais quecequi peu l'arêté)

To be continued...


End file.
